tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond's Destiny/Transcript
Return to Diamond's Destiny. Scenes Scene 1 [The scene starts with a girl walking to a house.] Girl (revealed as Diamond): Dad! It's me. Open up the door! Roy: [Opens up the door.] Diamond, finally! I've been waiting for you to come back. [Diamond enters the house. Roy closes the door.] Neressa: [Opens the door and walks inside.] Hi, guys! How's it going? Diamond: I just got back, mum. [Looks at Neressa.] Neressa: Oh. Well, I'm preparing tea. Diamond, wanna help? Diamond: Sorry, mum but I'm not in the mood… [Looks at the wall clock.] right now. Later! Neressa: Diamond, I got special news this Spring for the holidays! Diamond: Are we going on a holiday, mum? Dad? Roy: Sorry, sweetie. [Sad face.] We don't have any money to effort. We planned to take you to L.A, but, money doesn't grow from trees. Diamond: [Frustrated.] Oh, it's okay. I don't mind spending time here as long as I'm with you guys. And, mum, dad, sorry, I know I just got here, but… gotta rush to the park! [Opens the door, runs away.] Roy: I thinks she's frustrated. [Shrugs.] Neressa: She already is. Scene 2 Diamond: [Sitting under a tree.] Spring is weird sometimes. [A voice was heard.] What? [Stands up and hid behind the tree. She then took a look and saw a fairy battling a witch.] Fairy (revealed as Emerald): [Attacks.] You are going down, witch! Witch (revealed as Maradona): Haha! Like you're gonna beat me. Diamond: Stop! [Walks to them.] Emerald: Girl, you better hide! This isn't a safe place! Maradona: A human can't defeat a witch! [Laughs evilly.] Diamond: Can't defeat a witch? [Angry.] Who said I can defeat you? [Slaps the witch, fire comes out of her hands.] Emerald: Huh? Fire? Maradona: You're a fire fairy?! [Angrily.] Emerald: Fire Solar! [Attacks.] Diamond: [Slaps the witch again, fire appears.] Haha! Maradona: You. Will. Suffer.…fire fairy! [Disappears.] Diamond: Wait…what? Emerald: Hi. I'm Emerald! Diamond: I'm Diamond. Emerald: You know, you're a fairy. Why don't you go to Fairiex College for Fairies? [Smirks.] Diamond: Wait…I'm a fairy? Yes! [Jumps.] I've always wanted to be one! Emerald: I think we both are paired together, to fight together. Fire fairies. Diamond: Wow! I'm surprised, also happy! Scene 3 [The scene starts with Diamond and Emerald walking to Diamond's house.] Diamond: Mum, dad, open up. It's me! Roy: [Opens the door.] Come in, girls? Emerald: [Walks in with Diamond and sits on the sofa next to Neressa.] Hello, Diamond's parents. I'm Emerald, the fairy of fire. Neressa: Are you sure you're feeling okay, Emerald? Roy: Neressa's right. Are you feeling okay? Diamond: [Laughs.] Mum, dad, Emerald's not crazy. In fact, I'm a fire fairy too. Neressa: What? Really? Emerald: Well if you don't believe… [Makes a fire ball.] See? Roy: No way! [Eyes widened.] Is my eye okay? Diamond: Dad, I attacked and helped Emerald. And there is something best for me, I have to go to the college for fairies. It's the only way for me to discover more. Emerald: [Raises an eyebrow.] If you're a fairy, why isn't your mother a fairy? Neressa: Sorry if I break your heart sweetie but, your adopted. Diamond: [Shocked.] Oh..okay. So, can I? Neressa: Oh course! You could totally– Roy: No..no..NO! Neressa, fairies. Seriously? What if Emerald is actually drunk as a skunk? Emerald: Take that back! Before I [Creates fire.] punch you in the lips! Diamond: Emerald, no bad words please. Emerald: And don't worry! [Makes the fire disappear.] There are lots of fairies in the Magic Dimension! Diamond: We'll do it together! Roy: Fine. Emerald: Can I stay here for just tonight? Roy: Fine. Emerald: Yay! [Walks upstairs with Diamond.] Roy: Oh fairy patterns. Neressa: [Laughs.] Oh Roy! Preview Narrator: In the next episode, Diamond goes to Fairiex college. There, she met new friends…and also a rival. [Fade to credits.] Category:Scripts